Kyoya Tategami
Kyoya Tategami (盾神キョウヤ / 盾神京矢, Tategami Kyouya) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Kyoya Tategami is Gingka Hagane's greatest rival and was the former leader of the Face Hunters. However, after losing to Gingka, he decided to disband the group and eventually joined Gingka and his friends on several occasions. He is a fiercely powerful Blader with his Fang Leone 130W²D. This bey is the evolution of his Rock Leone 145WB. Personality At the beginning he was very cocky, ignorant, and arrogant and was seen as an antagonist in the first few episodes. Kyoya always focuses on the battle and doesn't hesitate when attacking his opponent. He doesn't back down from challenges and has a strong concept of honor as a Blader. He gives his all during a battle and expects other Bladers to do the same. After quitting alliances with Doji, he is on the good side. He also becomes more mature and wiser. He is friends with Benkei, but he got fed up with him trying to get close to him. In the manga, he is much friendlier and talks a lot more than he does in the anime. Now he is known to be one of the more serious characters in the show compared to the energetic Gingka. He is a very determined person and will go to great lengths to fulfil his determination. Kyoya is one of the strongest Bladers in Metal Saga and is also a main protagonist in the story, as well as Gingka's rival. As it has been known throughout the whole series, he wanted to defeat Gingka really badly. Though he has never been seen accomplishing this (at least on-screen), he does manage to work hard enough to come close to his goal. He appears to be very confident and competitive. Character Design Kyoya is a tall, teenage boy with tanned skin and a muscular figure. He has dark green hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind his head. He has sharp blue lion-like eyes which match his bey type and a long scar shaped like a cross going across them. He also seems to have teeth like a lion. In Metal Fusion, Kyoya wears a green coat with ripped-off sleeves on a tatty, torn black shirt that's ends above his belly button.. He also wears a brown belt, brown fingerless gloves, brown boots and beige pants.He also wear a round pendant around his neck. In Metal Fury, he wears a sleeveless black jacket over a green shirt. His shirt has a rip that goes across the bottom of it which makes it shorter. He also wears a brown belt, brown fingerless gloves, brown boots, light grey pants and a necklace with a fang hanging on it. Beyblades [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Leone_145WB Rock Leone]: Kyoya's prime Beyblade in both Metal Fusion and Metal Masters. Known as "The King of Beasts", it is a powerful Defense-type that has far greater aggression then the average Defense-type. It represents the constellation of the Lion and uses it's powerful roar to create winds and use them to attack through its special moves. [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Fang_Leone_130W%C2%B2D Fang Leone]: Kyoya's second prime Beyblade in Metal Fury. It is the evolved version of Rock Leone after it was enchanted by a Star Fragment. It maintains its former abilities of wind combined with Kyoya's Legend Aura that allow it to become a potentially great bey. Its Fusion Wheel has been separated into a 4D Frame where Leone is able to change from its normal defence mode to counter mode. The favored counter mode is able to transform Leone into an attack type Beyblade with incredible attack power. The defence mode is able to withstand harsh attacks from its opponents and retain a large amount of stamina. Story Early Life Kyoya Tategami is a fierce Blader with a tiger like appearance and a wild attitude, with that, he began the Face Hunters. However, a mysterious Blader, Gingka Hagane later appears, and easily defeats his Face Hunters gang. His gang isn't finished though, as they get their revenge by battling Gingka with an unfair advantage! Gingka then challenges Kyoya's gang to a "100 Bey-battle". Eager to see how Gingka Hagane will face one-hundred opponents, Kyoya watches from the sidelines. Gingka manages to defeat the army of Beys with ease, making Kyoya realize the true power of Pegasus and Gingka, and he decides to challenge him as he is the strongest opponent he has met in a while. The next day, Kyoya's gang ambush little Kenta and snatch his Bey away, forcing Gingka and a new friend Madoka to head to Metal Tower, accepting their request. Gingka and Kyoya meet up, while the Face Hunters continue to torture Kenta by attempting to throw his Sagittario off the large tower. However, in the sidelines, Madoka warns Gingka that not only is his Bey not fully repaired from the battle against the Face Hunters gang, but Kyoya's Bey also has the advantage because of the strong winds at the top of the tower! The two Bladers fight in an intense clash, with Gingka's Pegasus attacking the wild lion; Kyoya shows his true strength, and is dominating the Beybattle. Kyoya is gaining the upper-hand and uses his Special Move - Lion Gale Force Wall, causing Pegasus to receive critical damage. Gingka finally finds Kyoya's weakness and attacks the eye of the storm with his own Special Move, giving Gingka the win! Kyoya is frustrated by his loss, but starts to realize that he must become stronger in order to crush his rival the next time they fight! Frustrated after his loss to Gingka, Kyoya Tategami is called by a mysterious man named Doji, who appears to know of Kyoya's desire to crush Gingka in their next match, but he refuses to work for Doji and begins to leave. Doji however challenges Kyoya to a Beybattle, but his Face Hunters gang steps in to test Doji's strength in a battle first. Benkei and the other Face Hunters challenge Doji, but when he takes out Dark Wolf Bey, Benkei remarks that it's "rare". Even with Doji outnumbered by a few opponents, his vicious Wolf easily takes Benkei and the others down. Kyoya is next to battle Doji and his powerful Dark Wolf; Leone uses its fierce power to take down Dark Wolf and nails strong attacks on it. Leone then begins to use its Special Move to eliminate Wolf with sheer force, but Doji appears to know Kyoya's weakness! Wolf breaks through Lion Gale Force Wall and nails a critical hit on Leone, but not only that, Doji is revealed to have a special move - Darkness Howling Blazer! Wolf unleashes its fangs and defeats the wild lion in battle, meaning that Kyoya must now train with the Dark Nebula. Benkei and the other Face Hunters are shocked that their leader was defeated by yet another opponent. Kyoya keeps his end of the bargain and leaves with Doji, leaving Benkei and the others without their great leader... After Kyoya's fight with Doji he becomes obsessed with beating Gingka even more than before; Doji puts him to his limit in intense physical and mental training. Afterwards he returns to seek revenge, obsessed with the destruction of his opponents. He tortures Benkei in a battle leaving his best friend badly shaken. He invites Gingka to a battle and as the beys bring out their best it appears as though a twisted Kyoya will have the revenge he craves, but he is beaten by Gingka after which he has a change of heart. Doji appears and congratulates Gingka as he was the victor. Kyoya is angry and sees right through Doji as the plan was for Doji to hire a new recruit. Kyoya assures Gingka they will meet again and disappears shortly after. Universal Warriors 'Special Moves' Rock Leone * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Gale_Force_Wall_(Special_Move) Lion Gale Force Wall]: Leone uses its ball tip to focus the air pressure under it then uses its rotation to form it into a twister that has been used for defending and attacking. * [Lion 100 Fang Fury]: Leone uses the Lion Gale Force Wall to fling debris at the enemy at high speed. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Wind_Fang_Dance Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance]: A stronger but slower version of Lion Gale Force wall that creates a powerful twister to attack the opponent. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/King_Lion_Tearing_Blast King Lion Tearing Blast]: Leone creates a flurry of several twisters using the same mechanics from its Lion Gale Force Wall. This puts great strain on Leone as it has caused it's track to crack on two occasions. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/King_Lion_Furious_Blast_Shot King Lion Furious Blast Shot]: Leone immerses itself in a twister and fires itself at the opponent as a raging bullet. * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/King_Lion_Reverse_Wind_Strike King Lion Reverse Wind Strike]: Leone leaps into the air and flips itself upside-down to gather a far greater amount of wind then on the ground. It then focuses this and fires the twister at the opponent from above. Fang Leone * [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/King_Lion_Crushing_Fang King Lion Crushing Fang]: Leone first creates a tornado which lifts the target beyblade off the ground then when it is levitated directly above Leone, Leone leaps to the opponent and uppercuts them. The shock of the attack disperses the tornado and sends the opponent flying. Relationships 'Gingka Hagane' 'Benkei Hanawa' Trivia * Kyoya's last name, Tategami is a play on the word 鬣 meaning "mane", like that of a lion. Kyoya's last name can also mean "divine shield", referencing Rock Leone's defense style. * He also similar to Hugo Raidoh from B-Daman Crossfire, which both have lion motif. * Kyoya, Ryuga and Kenta Yumiya are the only Legendary Bladers that don't use a 3-Segment Launcher. * When he first introduced himself to Gingka Hagane, he said "Tategami" like "Tatagami". * Kyoya was the only Blader of the Four Seasons to not have a 4D bottom on his Bey until Kenta became a Blader of the Four Seasons. * Kyoya is occasionally nicknamed "Yo-Yo" by the younger characters (Yu and Tithi) and he hates it if they do so. Gallery